The Fury
by StaroftheNights
Summary: Something is wrong with Starfire. She doesn't know what's going on and Titans are worried about her. Can the Titans help her and find out what is going on? Chapter 6 is up finally!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yeah I'm back! This kinda of follow up to my other story My Other Sister. There are some references to my first story. I always wondered what would Starfire be like as totally different person. That she couldn't control. Here's my idea of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans except for any made up characters of my mind.

1Chapter 1

The night was getting worse as Starfire came to a dark alley. A starbolt gave light to the dark alley that she was preparing to go down and it didn't seem to inviting. A chill ran down her spine for some reason. She decided to focus on the task of capturing the villain. A new villain called the Jack had invaded capture so far. The Titans had been called when there was robbery at the bank. The Jack had given them a fight and then threw a smoke bomb. Robin told them to spilt up and search everywhere. The alley stood before Starfire wasn't very big and shadows were creeping her out a bit. She started going down the alley and there didn't seem to be anything. Then she heard footsteps approach from behind her and turned around to be hit. Starfire fell to the ground and the Jack stood above her with heavy lead pipe. She felt the pain on her forehead and a bit blood fell from her wound. A normal blow would have left her with serious head injury but her Tamerian strength let endure much more.

"You are weak. You are just a pathetic little girl, who couldn't fight back," said the Jack and he hit her again. "If you are so easy to defeat then the others should be to."

"I am stronger then I look," said Starfire getting up from the ground and producing a starbolt. She aimed the starbolt the Jack avoided it and he smiled at her.

"I will defeat you quickly. You will die a fast, swift death. While the others will die slow, painful death," said the Jack.

Tamarians were fast healers but for some reason Starfire's wound was getting worse and it was getting hard to concentrate. Starfire felt dizzy and the Jack kicked her she crashed into the wall. She was getting up her vision seemed to be blurry. The Jack started to approach her when she felt something-unfamiliar run through her veins. She closed her eyes then open her eyes and they were darker green. Starfire took to the sky and could no longer feel the pain she had endured. She launched tons of starbolts one after another. The Jack had no chance in his onslaught of starbolts and fell to the ground. Starfire contacted the others and they rushed to where she was.

"Wow! Star you took that guy down quick," said Beast boy.

Starfire didn't respond she was to busy looking away. The Jack was being lead away by the authorities. Starfire could still fell the rushing in her veins and then it stopped. She was glad when it stopped. Robin looked at the others and then he saw Starfire's forehead.

"Star your hurt," said Robin.

Starfire suddenly realized it and touched the blood as it poured out a little. "I did not know that I had been damaged."

"Come on. Let's get back to tower. Star you can get cleaned up," said Robin as he looked at her outfit that was covered with dirt and blood on forehead.

They all piled into the T-car but before they went back to the Tower. They decided to go through the drive-thru for some food. There was not word from Starfire or Robin who were in the back next to Beast boy. An argument between Cyborg and Beast boy erupted during it somehow Raven had got pulled into it. They all ate and then headed off to the rooms for the night.

She thrashed around and kicked as the nightmare played in her mind. Starfire was battling something and then she felt the enemy surround her. She blasted it away but it had not gone away.

"Who are you!" yelled Starfire as she prepared to release another attack.

Then shadows appeared all around and grabbed her slowly dragging her down into the cement. The cement had become liquid and she struggled to get out. She was using all of her strength but the shadows kept pushing her down. In the distance she saw her friends watching her and they didn't move to even help her as she screamed for their help. Why were her friends not helping her? Her screams became louder and as she started sinking lower. Her last view was of Robin as she pulled under.

"Robin!" as scream rang out.

Robin immediately jumped out of his bed and with top speed he ran to Starfire's room. He came into her room and she was struggling in her sleep. Robin put his hand on her shoulder trying to wake her. The others came running into Starfire's room.

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Beast boy.

"I don't know. I can't wake her," said Robin as Starfire continued to struggle.

"Hold her still," ordered Raven as she walked over to Starfire.

It took Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg all to hold her still. Raven placed her hand on Starfire's forehead and then was blasted back.

"Raven!" yelled Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin.

"I'm fine," said Raven getting up.

Starfire at once quit struggling and started to relax. Her breathing started slowing down but she did not wake from her sleep.

"What happened Raven?" asked Robin.

Before Raven could answer Beast boy interrupted.

"Can we go to bed now? Maybe we can sort this out in the morning" asked Beast boy as he yawned.

"I agree with BB," said Cyborg "Night."

Beast boy and Cyborg both went back to bed. Raven was leaving when she looked back and saw Robin sitting down in chair.

"You are going to stay with her?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Robin.

Raven didn't want to tell Robin what she had seen yet. That blast was powerful but it wasn't from Starfire. She left the room into her own but Raven didn't go to bed instead she mediated. It was something else but what thought Raven.

Robin watched Raven leave the room then went back to Starfire. Then he noticed a small scar around her wrist. What happen Star thought Robin. What was that nightmare about? Robin found himself in deep thought but an hour later he was asleep.

Thanks for reading! Take some time to review!

Later


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I'm surprised with the number of reviews I got on first chapter! Thanks guys! Sorry for not updating soon as possible school was driving me nuts and I had virus on my computer. Plus I hated this chapter and wrote it million times. I still can't get to where I like it.

Sherkon Kraizer- Nagging grandma that was funny. The agurement wasn't anything important it was just one of Beast boy and Cyborg pointless arguments. The Jack is just random character who only makes his appearance in the first chapter. There is another who will be the main focus. You really didn't flame me. Thanks for the review.

Chapter2

The sunlight came pouring in awaking the sleeping girl from her slumber. She smiled as she looked out her window and small worm wiggled up next to her.

"Good morning Silkie," said Starfire happily.

She stretched her arms up and then she noticed that Silkie had wandered over to the other side. She looked over and she saw Robin sleeping in the chair. Why is Robin here thought Starfire. Silkie hopped on Robin and began to chew on Robin's mask.

"Oh no Silkie," said Starfire as she pulled the small worm away.

Robin had soon awakened noticed how close Starfire had been to his face. A small blush appeared on his face and watch as she placed Silkie back on the bed.

"Hey Star," said Robin.

"Good morning Robin. I have saved you from a Silkie attack since he decided to try eat your mask," said Starfire.

"Um thanks," said Robin he was becoming a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to go."

Robin moved out of the room pretty quick and to his room. Robin went and changed then made it out to the kitchen. Only things didn't look good as he joined the others. Raven had look digust on her face and so did Starfire's. Robin looked 'it' on the plate it looked very nasty and he was surprised when Starfire hadn't even wanted to try it.

"Um what's that?" asked Robin asking everybody's question.

"It's ruined breakfast!" yelled Cyborg. "If that green little hairball hadn't been trying to sabtoge it then we wouldn't have this glob!"

Before Beast boy or anyone else could replay Robin made a suggestion. Their breakfast consisted of whatever they could scrounge up and eat. Cyborg and Beast boy started playing their new video game after breakfast. Raven was reading her latest book that she had been reading at breakfast. Robin and Starfire were watching the two boys going at it. Starfire was enjoying the trash talk as the boys played.

"Beast boy to your side," said Robin quickly.

Beast boy didn't catch it quick enough as Cyborg hit him. Cyborg defeated Beast boy and Beast boy demanded rematch. Robin wanted to play and grabbed up the third controller. They were playing pretty hard trying to beat each other. Starfire was cheering them on as they played. Cyborg and Beast boy teamed up against Robin but Robin outsmarted both of them. In the end Robin won and the other two were upset.

"Rematch!" demanded both of the guys.

"May I play your game?" asked Starfire.

"Sorry Star," said Cyborg as he looked at the three controllers. "I would if I could find the fourth controller that Beast boy lost.

"Hey! I didn't loose it," said Beast boy.

"Star can take my turn," said Robin.

"No way you still owe rematch!" said Beast boy.

"I do not wish to play anymore," said Starfire.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said Starfire.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy started their new game. Starfire watched for only few more minutes and she got bored so she left the room. Nobody noticed that she had left and she floated towards her room. Something was bothering her and it wasn't that she couldn't play the game.

"It hurts does not it not being able to play?" asked voice in her head.

I could not play because they did not have room for me.

"They could they just did not want to," taunted the voice.

She felt dizzy as she neared her room and when she entered her room. She laid down her bed thinking that she might have some sickness. Her vision started to get blurry and she moved only to fall off her bed. She moved slowly to get up then she felt it pulsing through her just as had last night. Her green eyes flashed to a darker green. She gripped the floor as if she were going to suddenly going to be blown away. Then it suddenly stopped and she sat up against her bed. She breathed in and out slowly she was little frightened of what just happened. Maybe I have imagined every thing she thought. It was gone but she could still feel it. No it was real but what did have to do with her. She stared at her hands as if they were laid the all reasons. Then alarm went off jerking her from her thoughts.

It was Mumbo Jumbo robbing the local bank and the Titans stopped him. Starfire flew home with her thoughts still going through her head. It did not happen this time but what of next? Can I tell my friends of this? No they should not know yet. Not yet.

"But they shall," whispered the voice in her head. "But they shall."

Raven was on the roof having some alone time for mediating. The peacefulness allowed her to conentrate as she mediated. All of sudden she saw glimpses of shadows surrounding her. She was prepared to attack then she noticed that they were not after her. There was Starfire fighting and struggling against them. She was sinking as the shadows pushed her down her screams went unheard. Raven saw images of her with other Titans just watching as Starfire struggled. As Starfire was being pushed down even more another shadow joined the others. The shadow was becoming a form of person and the eyes glowed an eerie green a lot like Starfire's. Why was this coming in now? It ended and Raven opened her eyes still in meditative stance didn't hear Beast boy coming. She had just close her eyes to go back into her mediation.

"Hey Raven!" yelled Beast boy.

"What do you want?" asked annoyed Raven her eyes were still closed.

"You haven't seen Cyborg yet because I'm in a little trouble," said Beast boy.

"No I haven't my eyes have been closed. What did you do now?" asked Raven.

"I didn't do it," stated Beast boy quickly.

"Beast boy!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yet," finished Beast boy.

Why did I always seem to get pulled in thought Raven. She sighed her mediation was ruined. Her thoughts of what she seen were pushed back and she opened her eyes. She would try to talk to Starfire later on right now she had other things. Like sending both Cyborg and Beast boy into another dimension and getting away with it this time.

Starfire watched as Raven had come down the stairs from the roof and now it was all cleared. She had been hiding out from the others since they had come back to the Tower. Starfire watched the sun set over the city and looked marvelous. A small hole on the roof suddenly triggered memory from not less than month ago Starfire had been fighting for her life. The Heart of Tamaran had been ordeal in which both of her older sisters had returned. She then looked out to the city that looked so peaceful and calm right now. Earth was different from Tamaran but Earth was becoming more of home then Tamaran. Would she return home ever again or she stay here for rest of life? There were times when she missed her old planet. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Robin coming.

"Hey Starfire," said Robin joining her.

"Hello Robin," said Starfire giving him a smile.

"You kinda disappeared. Is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Robin.

Starfire gave him a confused look and shook her head. Robin decided not to pressure anymore about it.

"Um about this morning-," started Robin as Starfire begin to giggle

"Do not worry about it I was little surprised," said Starfire.

"Um yeah," said Robin trying hard not to blush.

"Robin? Do remember what you were going to tell me before Darkenfire had attacked?"

"Well you see Star," said Robin rubbing the back of his neck.

"I apologize I should have not brought it up."

"Star-,"

"The view from the roof is marvelous."

"You look marvelous," said Robin quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Starfire.

"Um yeah the view is great," said Robin covering up.

They talked for a few hours more then Starfire decided to go to bed. She made her way downstairs and to her room. She was thinking about Robin when she noticed her wrist it was scarred. She had never even hurt her wrist and didn't know how she did it. She decided not worry about and went to sleep.

Okay this chapter is one of my best but it gets better next chapter. Darkenfire is reference from my other story My Other Sister also the Heart of Tamaran ordeal. The Fury happens a few weeks after My Other Sister.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to write lately I seem to be having a bit of writer's block. I can't seem to work on any of my stories but I finally got this done. This chapter is a lot better then my last chapter. So here we go!

Chapter 3

Starfire tried to sleep but it didn't come easy she moved many times trying to make herself comfortable. Her thoughts were also keeping her up and finally she gave up on sleeping. It was early morning about 2 a.m. and she moved again. She wanted to sleep and she laid there for fifteen minutes before she got frustrated. She was so tried yet she felt wide awake and she stared into the thick darkness. Her gaze then went to Silkie who was asleep in his basket next to her bed and he snored as he dreamed. It brought a brief smile to the tired young girl who yawned.

"Koriand'r you can't fight it," said whispered voice.

She looked up and around her room there was nothing to be found. She looked out to the sleeping city and then curled up in her bed again. She hoped for sleep to come soon.

Across the city at the Jump City prison all was quiet in the morning. It was another day as guard was making his rounds around the prison. He passed Cinderblock specially made room from keeping him from breaking out. He gave brief look into the viewing window and then started whistling as he continued his rounds.

"There you are," said a voice. "Cinderblock I need you."

The stone golem looked up to see a woman standing there. She had long black hair was braided and her brown eyes looked amused. She was on errand from someone mystery person who called.

"I'm supposed to free and then I get paid. Oh yeah you supposed to go after the Titans and then you get your award," said the person.

The woman started on his bonds that were keeping him from escaping. Cinderblock merely grunted when she finished freeing him. He charged through the wall and suddenly alarms went off.

"Well isn't he bright," said the woman and she disappeared.

The blissful silence in the Tower was interrupted by the alarm. Robin came in flying through the door. Cyborg and Beast boy arrive soon afterwards while Raven came in through the shadows. Starfire arrived last as she flew in the room.

"It's Cinderblock downtown. Let's go!" yelled Robin.

Beast boy and Starfire took to the skies while Cyborg and Raven headed for the T-car. Robin got his R-Cycle and they soon arrived at the scene. Citizens were fleeing from the scene and Cinderblock's attention turned to the Titans.

"Cinderblock how many times do we have to kick your butt and send you back to jail!" yelled Robin. "Titans Go!"

Cyborg's arm changed into a sonic cannon and it hit Cinderblock. Cinderblock stumbled back a bit then Robin threw a couple disks at him. They produced a bit of smoke but did little to the stone golem. Cinderblock growled then swiped his hand forward nearly hitting Beast boy. Beast boy transformed into a bird making Cinderblock's hand miss by mere inches. Then Raven took this opportunity and made two nearby lamp posts wrapped around Cinderblock. The lamp posts wrapped around Cinderblock. Beast boy then transformed into a T-Rex and charged at him. Beast boy roared at Cinderblock and pushed him back. Cyborg then fired his laser cannon and it him pretty good. Cinderblock flew to the ground but then broke the two lamp posts and got up again. Then Cinderblock punched and knocked Beast boy away. Then Starfire flew in and plumed him with starbolts with that giving Robin time to come in and slammed with his Bo-rod. Cinderblock moved back behind then Starfire came in and punched him. She landed with her friends who had regrouped. Cinderblock started stumbling around like he was drunk. The Titans watched and were ready if something happened. Cinderblock fell and sound thundered down rattling nearby windows.

"What happened?" asked Beast boy.

Robin got closer to the Cinderblock who was lying on front side and there was huge hole that had been blasted into his head.

"He's dead," said Robin as he looked at the other Titans. "Cyborg tell them he's dead."

Cyborg nodded and opened his communication on his arm.

"The authorities are coming to get the body," said Cyborg as he shut down communication on his arm.

"It doesn't make sense," said Robin.

Just then a white ball of light came speeding at Robin who dodged.

"Darn I missed," said a girl.

Both hands were light up like energy that had been thrown. She smirked at the Titans and approached Cinderblock's dead body.

"Too bad he failed I guess I have to finish this to get my money," said the girl. "I see my target now."

The girl placed both hands in front of her and growing on end was a bigger energy ball. Then she released it and flew towards the Titans.

"Titans move!" yelled Robin.

All Titans moved and then the girl suddenly disappeared then appeared next Starfire. Another ball of energy suddenly shot at Starfire and she slammed into building.

"Oh yeah this going to be easy," said the girl.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"One step and she won't live to see another day," said the girl her hands glowing white again.

The Titans didn't move to fight and the girl just smiled. Just as she had planned now the Titans wouldn't attack her not with their friend's life on the line. Now to show what her employer had told her about and then she would be in Bahamas by tomorrow. Then she moved her hands out and energy flowed out suddenly knocking the four Titans out.

"Now I know you wouldn't interfere," said the girl then turning to Starfire. "It's just you and me."

Starfire started getting up when she suddenly felt shortness of breath. Then dizziness was coming through her and she fell to the ground again. The girl was suddenly watching Starfire as she tried to get up.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the girl suddenly dropping her guard.

"Aurgh!" screamed Starfire.

She clenched her hands to her head and her eyes glowed dark green. Starfire could feel the flowing through her veins. Her hair hung in front of her face and she was sitting on her knees.

"No," whispered Starfire a brief tear fell.

"Okay," said the girl suddenly backing up.

That was when Starfire launched herself at the girl and punched her. The girl looked surprised as she slammed across the road. Her eyes glowed eerie dark and she passed her friends not even looking at them.

"Nice attack but watch this," said the girl.

She fired two energy balls that came from two different directions and suddenly wrapping chains around Starfire. Starfire smiled a brief smile then flash green suddenly surrounded her. The light energy disappeared and Starfire stepped closer to the girl.

"Nobody has ever been able to that," said the girl.

"I'm glad I'm the first," said Starfire.

Starfire moved her arm out and then spreading her fingers out. Then green energy flowed through them encircling the girl. The girl blocked with her energy and Starfire stepped closer.

"I can kill you," said Starfire. "You know that."

"I'm only to draw you out," said the girl.

"Who?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said the girl.

Starfire stopped her attack her eyes still glowing dark green approached the girl. Suddenly her hand shot out and gripped the girl's neck chocking her.

"You know what is happening tell your employer it's soon," said Starfire.

She flung the girl once again and the girl suddenly ran away. The girl stopped in alley way far from Starfire had been. Her cell phone rang and she looked at it.

"Yello," said the girl.

"Surprised you still have your humor Bounty," said a voice.

"She nearly freakin' kill me," said Bounty.

"Good that means that it's progressing quickly," said the voice.

"Whatever as long as I'm getting paid," said Bounty.

"Of course," said the voice then the phone went dead.

Bounty suddenly leaned back and let out sigh of relief.

The girl had vanished and she smiled as she looked around. She knew that soon the real Starfire would regain control soon. It had been good to be in control but slowly she faded towards the back. She was waiting in the back and whispered soon to herself. The glow in Starfire's eyes died down to its normal color.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire in surprised.

Robin groaned and started getting up. Starfire kneeled next to him and helped him up.

"Oh man what happened?" asked Beast boy. "Hey that girl is gone!"

"Star are you alright?" asked Robin.

"I am fine," said Starfire.

Raven suddenly got shiver as she stood up and dusted her cloak. Something was different but she couldn't figure out what.

A silence over took them until Cyborg's stomach growled.

"Well as long as she gone let's get pizza!" suggested Cyborg.

"As long there is no meat," said Beast boy injecting his suggestion.

Cyborg and Beast boy started going on heading for pizza spot while Raven followed them. She gave a quick glance at Starfire then left.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Robin. Why do you ask Robin?" asked Starfire.

"What happened after she knocked us out?" asked Robin.

She looked at him and then said, "I do not know. I saw you and the others laying on the ground."

She didn't look like she was going to answer so he decided to drop for now but questions buzzed through his mind.

"Let's just forget about it for right now and why don't you go get some pizza." said Robin.

Starfire started heading for the pizza place and Robin was going to follow. When something caught his eye. He looked at Cinderblock's body as the police were taking him away. Then he went to place where they saw the girl for the first time there was bracelet laying there. He picked up the bracelet and slipped into his pocket.

"Robin? You are coming right?" asked Starfire she stopped to wait for him.

"Yeah," said Robin as he joined Starfire.

Later on that night

Starfire had been hiding out in her room after they had come back. Robin had talked to her earlier but he seemed to be not be getting the answers he wanted. That's why Raven stood outside Starfire's room she had been talking to Robin earlier. Both had been suspicious on what had happened earlier and what had happened that one night with the nightmare. Raven hadn't found the force that almost knocked her out. Raven knocked on the door and Starfire answered. Starfire invited Raven inside her room. She walked into the room and felt a little uncomfortable going into her room. Raven sat down on the bed while Starfire was moving around doing something. Raven thought it was something of custom of her home world.

"Hello, Raven how may I help you?" asked Starfire smiling.

"We need to talk," said Raven.

"Raven is some thing a matter?" asked Starfire concerned.

"Do you remember your dream from few nights ago? It seemed like it was nightmare?" asked Raven.

"No, I do not I went to sleep and then woke up."

"Robin told me you couldn't remember what happened from earlier."

"No I can not I am sorry Raven."

"I can help."

Raven's hand glowed then placed on Starfire's forehead and there were flashes. They happened so fast that Raven jerked back.

"Raven?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine."

Raven shifted in her seat on the bed. Raven shifted the topic away from what she had saw giving time to sort out what she thought she saw. Starfire started talking about something else and Raven only half listened.

After awhile she told Starfire she had to leave just as she was leaving the room. Raven stopped the dream was replaying in her mind. The shadow stepped out more this time the eyes shone a bright green and Raven could see a smirk on her lips but not all of the face.

"Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire what happened?"

"Nothing you seemed to out space again," said Starfire

"Oh," said Raven and then she left.

Starfire looked at her wrist a bit of blood fell to the ground. The bleeding had started a little while and she hid it from Raven. The wound had appeared only a few days ago. She didn't do it but she decided not to tell anyone. She bit her lip as she went to tend her wound. Something just felt weird about her wound.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm a role I'm updating a lot faster then before! Okay maybe a bit faster then last time. My muse has been bugging me a lot lately and I have renewed interest in this story. I have changed a lot of it from the orginal version. Thank you Sherkon for your review and to everybody who didn't review but read the story thank you too! So let me quit babbling and get on with the story!

Chapter 4

Bounty leaned on the cabinet that was nearby looking at the chemicals and other things. The lab smelled really bad and she wanted to get out here. Bounty couldn't stay in one place for to long and her dream was to go to Bahamas. Now her employer was delaying her from getting her money. She growled angrily whoever this person was he or she was late when she heard the door open.

"Ah Miss Bounty you are still here," said a voice.

She turned to see a dark-haired man brown eyed guy enter with one of those lab coats that she seen doctors wear. He wasn't bad looking either through he did have five o'clock shadow or whatever they were called.

"So are you this mysterious employer who won't pay me?" asked Bounty giving him smile.

"No, my name is Riley, I'm Doctor Kager's assistant," said Riley. "Dr. Kager should be here soon he wishes to talk to you about what you saw."

"Yeah that weird old trick that girl performed," said Bounty then she touched dark bruised marks on her neck.

"It seems that it got you good," said Riley.

"You mean she right?" asked Bounty.

"No, it is not she," said a grumpy voice.

Bounty looked as small man hunched over with goggles over his face. He wore tattered lab coat and green gloves on his hands. His grayish, white hair which was bald in the middle of his head. Bounty nearly gagged as she saw this ugly old man come in.

"What do you mean?" asked Bounty. "It certainly looked like a she."

"Ah but you only saw the host of the Rekinamas," said Dr. Kager smiling his toothy grin.

Bounty moved away from the man for some strange reason. She had seen a lot of people in her work but he was freaky.

"The Reka what's a?" asked Bounty.

"It's powerful enity that lives in certain alien species such as the one you in encountered earlier," said Dr. Kager.

"In our language Rekinamas means The Fury," said Riley.

"That makes a little more sense," said Bounty just pretending that she knew what they were saying she was just here for money.

"So do I get paid yet?" asked Bounty. "I did you little chore."

"Not quite yet we need you draw Rekinamas even out more," said Dr. Kager.

"How?" asked Bounty questionly.

"All in good time little girl. All in good time.

A few days later everything was pretty normal for the Teen Titans except for Starfire. She had recently hadn't came out of her room and wouldn't allow anyone to see her. She claimed that she was sick and she didn't sound too good yet. Robin had attempted to talk to her again but failed every time to even get so much as sentence. Raven had been the last one to talk to her that was few days ago. Both of them were worried about Starfire they knew she wasn't acting right. Right now Starfire's pet worm Silkie was outside her door wanting to get in.

"Star," said Robin as he knocked on the door.

"Please I do not well the feel," said a mumbled voice.

"Silike is trying get in," said Robin.

The door opened slightly and pale Starfire snatched up the worm. He put his foot in the door from letting her shut it.

"Starfire what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I have told you," said Starfire and he noticed she did look sick.

"Okay get some rest and I'll be by later to check on you."

She smiled for the first time in days and then said, "This time I shall let you I have had Tamaramania illness that is why I could not let you in my room."

"Oh," said Robin not knowing what to say exactly.

"Good-bye Robin," said Starfire.

"Good-bye Starfire," said Robin.

Starfire heard Robin's footsteps leaving and she let a sigh. Lying to Robin wasn't one of her favorite things to do. He wouldn't understand what was going on especially when she didn't know what exactly was going on herself. I must do this alone thought Starfire and continued searching through book that she had on her bed.

Starfire was okay and he wasn't as worried as much as he was before. He was still worried but she said she was getting better. Then why couldn't he feeling that she might be lying to him. His thoughts were interputted by girlish scream from main room and he started running.

"Ahh!" screamed Beast boy as he flew across the room.

Raven glared at him and Cyborg was laughing as watched the green boy fly. Beast boy to his luck fell to the couch. Raven left the room and Robin entered looking ready to fight.

"Report what's wrong!" ordered Robin.

"Nothing just classic Beast boy ticking off Raven. Man BB you don't know when to stop," said Cyborg still laughing.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything wrong," defended Beast boy.

"Sure," said Cyborg as he laughed at Beast boy.

"Yo! Robin we got the new Hero Challenge game," said Cyborg. "You know you want to play it."

Beast boy ran over and was waving the game in the face. "Or you just afraid that we'll kick your butt."

"You are on," said Robin leaping over couch to grab controller.

Raven was passing Starfire's room and she heard muffled voices coming from her rooms. She knew wasn't right but she slowly produced dark portal and saw Starfire standing there. She looked very pale and nervous as she fidgeted.

"Impossible," replied Galfore from the video screen.

"I know but I worry if this happening-," started Starfire.

"You should come home, Princess," said Galfore.

"I have told before Galfore. That Earth is my home," said Starfire with slight smile.

"The Rekinamas is dangerous you have heard what happened before," said Galfore. "It was story I told you as child.

"Yes I remember my great-grandfather was infected with the Rekinamas and it took whole army down to stop him. He would have destroyed Tamaran if he had not been stopped," said Starfire.

Just then the screen black and then came back on Galfore. He apologized and then told Starfire that he must leave her there was something a matter.

"I do not have Rekinamas," said Starfire trying to convince herself.

"Starfire," said Raven.

Starfire turned to see Raven standing there. She didn't look mad but looked at Raven surprised.

"What Rekinamas?" asked Raven.

"A most ancient of curses on our planet," said Starfire.

Dr. Kager looked down at a scroll on desk where Bounty was staring at. Riley touched the scroll with gloves and Dr. Kager's winkled old face smiled. Bounty just wanted to get out of there as quick as she could and shuddered as she looked at him.

"The playing field needs to be matched," said Dr. Kager. "The scroll tells the story of ancient curse called Rekinamas. Only it's not a curse it's power an enity born to destroy. The curse born in ancient battle when the King killed his first born son in rage. Only in his rage he couldn't stop the once kind King was gone. Replaced was cold, heartless and soulless warrior bent on destruction. He had symptoms of change had started earlier it was only when his son had died did the enity become stronger," said Dr. Kager. It only comes from Taramarian race."

"So?" asked Bounty.

"They have been only two other cases and this young woman is experiencing it. If I can harness this energy then I can rule," said Dr. Kager. "Now remember what have told you."

"Of course," said Bounty with smile.

"Good," said Riley. "Well except to hear from you soon."

Starfire looked at Raven then down at her hands.

"It is fairy tale Raven," said Starfire. "It does not exist truly."

"Starfire I heard what you said. You are lying," said Raven.

"No!" yelled Starfire her eyes glowed green.

Starfire clenched her head and screamed. Raven touched her shoulder and Starfire turned breathing hard it was very quick.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

"Yes I'm better," replied Starfire.

"I'm going to talk to Robin," said Raven.

"No please do not," pleaded Starfire.

"Fine I won't tell him. Not yet," said Raven.

They left Starfire's room and Raven went to her room not sure what to think. Starfire left to get some food since she was hungry. She grabbed a bottle of mustard and joined the boys in the main room. Cyborg and Beast boy had finally agreed on something to watch tv. Starfire was enjoying the show they were watching through she didn't understand some the humor. Starfire was enjoying watching the show and her friends. Cyborg and Beast boy were laughing so hard after this one joke. Suddenly she felt short of breath as she heard the two boys laughed again. Beast boy was first to notice Starfire leaning over.

"No," whispered Starfire. "Not again."

"Star! You alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

She flew out of the room quickly leaving the two boys puzzled. Starfire entered her room and stood in front of her door. Then she felt the pulsing through her veins and started breathing hard. She fell to the floor but then opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed greener then before and she sensed something nearby.

"Star? Are you okay?" asked Cyborg who was outside her door.

"I do not know," said Starfire as single tear fell down her face and her eyes returned to their normal color.

"So what do want to talk about?"

Raven looked at Robin who standing near the table where Raven was seated. She had told him it was urgent and he must have rushed from his research room plus she had mentioned Starfire.

"Do remember that night Starfire was screaming in her sleep?"

"Yeah," replied Robin wondering why this had to with Starfire's apparent change in behavior.

"There was power that blew me away it wasn't Starfire. I sensed another presence there something a lot darker."

Robin looked worried.

"I can now can see Starfire's dream and see that presence come out more. I don't know how to explain it. There is also something else that Starfire made me promise not to tell you. "

"Why?"

"She's afraid she doesn't know herself. The presence I'm not sure what to think it.

"Star is in some kind of danger."

"She could be but we don't know much about it. I went in there earlier and she was talking to Galfore. I think she knows more then she's letting on."

"We'll watch her if anything happens then we will deal with it."

Robin was getting ready to leave when Raven slumped over suddenly. He raced over to her and he heard the two boys race in. Beast boy raced over and to Raven while Robin had Cyborg check her over.

"She's alright just sleeping."

The familiar dream played out and this time the shadow had red hair. She smirked at Raven and lifted her hand. She blasted Raven back and Raven fell to the ground. The shadow left its usual spot and walked over Raven. Raven felt dark aura of this shadow before the thing could attack she sent shield. Slowly the shadow crept back from where it came.

"Easy now," said Cyborg.

The boys were surrounding her as she began to wake.

"Raven are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Starfire? I thought I saw in her main room awhile ago," said Robin concerned.

"She went to her room a little ago. She's probably asleep she didn't look good," said Cyborg.

"Robin?"

"It was the dream," said Raven looking at Robin.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin to be certain.

Raven nodded and Robin started walking away heading towards wherever he was going. Beast boy and Cyborg stood there confused with Raven. The sun started setting on another day for Titans. Soon it would another day to deal with the world but for tonight everything would be as was.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go chapter 5! Yay! Thank you all for the reviews and here we go!

Chapter 5

It was morning Starfire stood on the roof looking out onto the city. Many thoughts were going through her mind or something like that she heard her friends say. A cool breeze from the early morning made her shiver a little. It was beautiful morning especially sun was just rising. Slowly she made her way down from the roof to her friends who were about to eat breakfast. When breakfast had officially the kitchen was in it's usual mess leaving one of them to clean it. Cyborg and Beast boy were in their usual moods after breakfast which meant a game challenge had arisen. Everybody was about to go off and do their normal things they did after breakfast.

"Titans training later," announced Robin.

Groans were heard from the others. Beast boy and Cyborg then ran off to their video game challenge. Starfire claimed she had to take Silkie for a walk to try avoid both Robin and Raven this morning. She had been quiet all through breakfast barely saying anything.

Later that day

"What the heck is that?" asked Beast boy facing a huge steel door.

"It's a new training course that Cyborg and I have developed," explained Robin.

"Okay," said Beast boy looking at big steal walls. "So what's inside?"

"That's a surprise," said Cyborg grinning. "Everybody will enter together and then everybody will be spilt up there to a different course. The task is for everybody to find everybody and we'll go from there."

The Titans entered as the steel door opened there were in boxed in area. Then suddenly there were several steel walls shot up cutting off the Titans off. Starfire watched as her friends suddenly disappeared from view after steel walls had come. She lit a starbolt in her hand and starting heading down the path towards the dark.

--------------------------

"Boy does this place look familiar," said Bounty leading way down the tunnel.

"This is how you got in first time?" asked Riley as he followed.

"Yeah how'd think I got in that magically flew," said Bounty giving out a laugh.

She moved silently and quickly then she stopped listening as footsteps were heard above. She signaled for Riley to stop as she stood there an energy ball prepared just in case. You never knew who could be creeping in these old sewers trying to escape. Riley was breathing hard but surprised her for nerd that he could sure to keep up. Then again he didn't look like nerd but she needed to keep her focus on what was happening now. For the second time she was breaking into prison boy did her life take her places. She wanted to laugh but kept quiet and checked back on Riley behind her.

"How you doing?" asked Bounty as soon as she know it was clear.

"Fine," said Riley replied harshly but Bounty didn't flinch.

"So what cell is this guy in?" asked Bounty. "It's 23 right?"

Riley nodded and then Bounty smiled this part is why she loved her job.

--------------

So far it was quiet and Starfire had walked for awhile nothing had happened. She kicked a forgotten screw that was in her path. It flew then she heard a noise and laser guns suddenly came out. Starfire got ready but it never came as she flew through a trap door.

"Ahh!" screamed Starfire as she fell.

Starfire landed on her butt and got up looked as the trap door had already reset looking as through she hadn't fallen through. Starfire started walking again and she lit a new starbolt lighting her way. She had strange feeling as she walked along and then robot resembling one of Slade's robots appeared. There was not enough room for her to fly and she shot starbolt. Then another appeared out of nowhere and she punched the first one. The second grabbed her holding her tightly and not letting her move. A green ram appeared out of nowhere and rammed the second robot letting Starfire go and she blasted it destroying the robot.

"Hey Star!" greeted Beast boy as he shifted back into his normal form.

"Beast boy I am glad to see you," said Starfire a smile appearing on her face.

"You know I think Cyborg overdid it or Robin made it harder," said Beast boy. "I had to get through a wall of lasers and singed my beautiful hair."

"Yes I believe this impressive. Cyborg must have worked hard on this," said Starfire.

"Yeah but Cyborg is nuts," said Beast boy.

Starfire giggled at his comment. Beast boy and Starfire continue walking through this training course. Beast boy was telling of all things he had encountered so far and how he nearly escaped. Her starbolt lit the way when they came to a corner. There standing was life-like robot of Slade.

"I'm hoping this Robin's section," said Beast boy.

"Good evening Titans," said the Slade robot.

Then bo-staff suddenly appeared and Slade launched himself in the air towards the two.

------------------

The two guards went down and Bounty smiled as she took the keys. The prison she had been in earlier hadn't beefed up on security. She helped Riley out of the hole where they had been in the tunnels.

"23 right here," said Bounty as she pointed towards the door.

Riley took the keys from Bounty and opened the door of the cell. Another old guy dressed in weird outfit. So this was another old guy and he was named Dr. Chang. He had been charged with stealing Xythioum or something called that and had almost destroyed the city not long ago. Riley had smirk on his face and Bounty kept look out while he entered.

"Ah young Riley it has been awhile," said Dr. Chang.

"As you Dr. Chang," said Riley.

"You have been good student Riley to Dr. Kager," said Dr. Chang.

Bounty paced impatiently whatever business why couldn't he just come for sheculded visit. She would like him to hurry before she ended up in this place like this.

"You have what Dr. Kager wants," said Riley.

"Ah yes the code to activate the machine," said Dr. Chang. "Unfortunley I have it no more."

Riley looked over Bounty and she looked a bit surprised at moment. Then she cracked her knuckles and walked over. An energy ball appeared in her hands and grabbed Dr. Chang.

"You see this it's small," said Bounty. "It can kill you in matter of seconds before you can scream. I know I've killed before or maybe I haven't killed."

Bounty give him wink and Dr. Chang began to mumble. Bounty edged the energy ball closer to him.

"The co-code is 11-20-86," said Dr. Chang.

The energy ball died in Bounty's hand and she pushed the digusting doctor away from her.

"There you got what you want. Let's get out of here before they notice," said Bounty to Riley.

"Of course," said Riley. "Dr. Chang it was pleasure to see you again."

They left the cell when an alarm suddenly went out. Great thought Bounty as she made sure they weren't being followed.

----------------------

Robin was making progress through maze when he heard his communicator go off. He flipped over to see Cyborg's face in stern look.

"Hey I just got call from prison they said someone just broke in. They described a female who fit description of who we encountered earlier and she was accomplied by male companion," said Cyborg.

"Contact the others and shut down the training exercise," ordered Robin.

"Alright," said Cyborg he looked bummed then entered something into his arm.

The Slade robot suddenly swung at them and then stopped as quickly as it had appeared. Beast boy heard his communicator go off.

"Hey did you stop it?" asked Beast boy.

"Yeah there's been break in at the prison. Meet outside in five minutes," said Cyborg. "I've got to contact Raven and Starfire."

"Starfire is here. Man who breaks into the prison?" asked Beast boy.

"Don't know. Rely to Star see you later," said Cyborg and the screen went blank.

"Hey Star did you hear that?" asked Beast boy.

"Yes I did," said Starfire then pain suddenly flooded through her body.

"Star!" yelled Beast boy and he was about to call the others.

A green starbolt suddenly hit his communicator out of his hand. Starfire clenched her head and she could feel the pulsing through her veins.

"No!" yelled Starfire.

"Starfire-," started Beast boy.

Her eyes glowed eerie dark green and starbolts were lit in both of her hands. He looked concerned then before he could even blink two starbolts were fired at him. He changed into a rabbit to avoid them. She was firing wildly that Beast boy nearly got seriously hit.

"What's a matter with you!" yelled Beast boy.

"Nothing," replied Starfire in none Starfire voice.

-----------------

Robin stood outside waiting as Raven and Cyborg came out. He looked surprised when Starfire and Beast boy hadn't showed up yet. They knew the situation why weren't they here.

"Where are Starfire and Beast boy?" asked Robin.

"Haven't seen them but I did talk to Beast boy and he was there with Starfire," said Cyborg.

"I haven't seen them since we entered the training course," said Raven.

There was huge blast of green light admitted towards the middle of the course. The green light was bright that they all had to close their eyes.

"No," said Raven and she felt presence from before.

"What was that?" asked Cyborg.

"We need to find Starfire and Beast boy," said Robin.

They all hurried into the course and the damage was horrible the closer they got where they had seen the green lights. Three walls had been melted down completely and they could walk through the holes to get where they were going. They separated to look for Starfire and Beast boy. Raven watched as Cyborg and Robin went their directions to find the other two. Beast boy suddenly stumbled out of nowhere and was holding his side. He slumped against the wall.

"Beast boy," whispered Raven and she helped him up.

Beast boy was still holding his side and blood fell down his face where he been hit. He moaned as Raven helped him. Then she heard the loud footsteps of the boys' returning without Starfire.

"Over here," said Raven.

Cyborg and Robin came over where she had Beast boy.

"Oh man what happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Here place him down so I can heal him," said Raven.

Raven's hand glowed black and she healed his side. The blood was still on his costume and then she moved slowly to his forehead.

"Starfire-Star please stop," mumbled Beast boy before he went out again.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin. "I'm going to find her."

He walked for a distance then he heard someone crying. A glimpse of red hair and she was curled up in ball. Her green eyes looked up at Robin and Robin approached her slowly. Slowly he touched her and she kept crying.

"Star," said Robin gently.

"Robin. Some thing happened," said Starfire.

"I know can you tell me what happened?" asked Robin.

"I do not know. Beast boy I can not find him. I am afraid he is hurt," said Starfire.

"Beast boy we found him and he's hurt," said Robin. "Raven healed him."

"He is okay," said Starfire. "I can not remember what happened."

"What?"

She didn't say anything else and Robin helped her up. She didn't seemed to be hurt just shaken by what had happened. Robin looked the damage as they went to meet with the others that was something that he would have to investigate as soon as he could. Right now he needed to know if Beast boy was okay and get Starfire calmed down. He came over where the others were waiting for Robin to return with Starfire.

"How is he?" asked Robin.

"He should be fine. I got the worst of the wounds," said Raven. "Whatever did this did more damage then we could possibly imagine."

Robin nodded and then looked at Starfire. She was staring at Beast boy and looking at his wounds. Beast boy was out cold on the floor.

"Raven take Beast boy to the infirmary. Cyborg go to the prison and see what happened there. Raven meet me down here later," said Robin.

Cyborg left heading for the prison and Raven had black energy surrounding Beast boy's body. He floated ahead of her and Raven directed him as they left. Starfire looked over at Robin who watched them leave. She shivered as if it were cold and Robin noticed her.

"Come on let's get you to your room," said Robin.

"No, I will help figure out what happened," said Starfire.

"No Star. Raven and I will investigate," said Robin.

She was shaking still and felt like crying. She wanted to tell Robin something but she couldn't. She had been with Beast boy before she blanked out maybe she knew more then she thought. More clues were leading her to believe something that she wished not. They arrived her room and Robin opened the door.

"Get some sleep," said Robin. "You look sick."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Robin."

Cyborg had arrived and security guard appeared to meet him. He led Cyborg into the room with the warden. The warden looked furious as he stood behind his desk.

"Ah Cyborg glad to see you a little late," said the warden.

"Yeah we had problem," said Cyborg.

"Yeah well we been having problems lately. Some girl keeps breaking in. First breaking Cinderblock out and second is she harassed Dr. Chang," said warden. "We got a name on her Bounty."

"Bounty," said Cyborg. "That's more then we knew."

"You in encountered her before?" asked the warden.

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

The phone rang and Cyborg decided to leave. He contacted Robin who was with Raven investigating what happened earlier.

"Name of the girl was Bounty apparently she broke out Cinderblock and harassed Dr. Chang for some reason," said Cyborg. "I'm going to run background check on her."

"All right see you back at the Tower," said Robin.

------------------------

Bounty was standing there watching the Dr. and Riley talking. She was bored and wondering about her money.

"Look can I have my money?" asked Bounty a small amount of energy appeared. "I'm getting bored."

A gun was pressed at her side and she looked surprised. Dr. Kager was standing there and smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry money won't be problem," said Dr. Kager. "You shall serve me."

"What?" asked Bounty. "No way."

Dr. Kager only pressed the gun closer and then Bounty had no choice. She let the energy disappear in her hand.

"It's almost time," said Dr. Kager.

Bounty looked at him like he was crazy and Riley nodded.

-----------

"It's almost time," said whispered voice as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's we go with Chapter 6! I finally updated and I'll probably update again during Christmas vacation.

Chapter 6

"It is almost time," said whispered voice as she closed her eyes.

Robin made his way back to training course and Raven was standing waiting for him outside. Cyborg was coming soon and they would get some information on this Bounty character. Could this Bounty person and what happened earlier be linked together? This green light and the only two who knew what happened didn't know. Raven didn't say much as they entered but she was still holding back because her promise with Starfire she only had give Robin little information.

"What do you think?" asked Robin.

Raven didn't respond to his question she suddenly felt weak. Then Raven suddenly collapsed next to the wall and Robin hurried towards her. Her eyes were closed and looked as if Raven had fallen asleep. Her breathing slowed and Robin made sure she was okay.

"Raven time is running out to save your friend," said a voice and dark green eyes glowed.

"So you can talk now," said Raven.

"I've always had voice," said the voice.

The shadow stepped out and she saw Starfire sink down into the ground. The shadow now had long red hair like Starfire's. The dark green eyes starred at Raven looking at her as if she were studying her. She had tan skin like Starfire and shadow had taken on imagine of Starfire.

"You are the Rekinmas," said Raven.

"Of course," said Rekinmas. "Or you can call me Fury.

"Giving a name to yourself already?" asked Raven.

"This body is already mine your former friend is weakening," said Fury smirking as she walked closer to Raven. "There is no way to stop me."

"Well see," said Raven as she launched attack.

The Fury dodged then she knelt to the ground and sent attack charging from the ground. Then green light suddenly hit Raven and she fell to the ground. She was getting back up when she heard something.

"Raven!"

She heard Robin's voice calling and she closed her eyes now no longer seeing the Fury. She jerked up and looked up to see Cyborg suddenly entering where they were. Raven stood up and the boys looked at her.

"It's getting stronger," said Raven outloud.

"What's getting stronger?" asked Robin.

She moved away from the boys looking at the damage. Her hood was over her face masking it in the shadows.

"I can't explain the only one who can explain is Starfire," said Raven. "I'm going to check on Beast boy."

"Sure go ahead," said Robin. "Cyborg what do have on the girl called Bounty?"

"Real name Anna Harder. She has been arrested twice for burglary. Not much else on her she kinda disappeared for awhile. I also got some information on the guy that accompanied her in the second break in. Name is Riley Thompson he is senior at Jump City University. He's a science major but recently he been working for one his professors. Don't know why he would be breaking into prisons."

"We should pay Riley a visit later," said Robin.

"How BB holding up?" asked Cyborg.

"He's doing fine when I left him," said Robin. "Apparently he was hurt as badly as he first saw him. You can go see him and I'm going to check on Starfire."

"Alright," said Cyborg.

Robin left him and Cyborg went the other direction heading for infirmary. Beast boy was laying there asleep and Raven was standing there. She looked a little paler then usual and Cyborg looked at the sleeping elf.

"He's a lot easier to be around when he's asleep," said Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Raven softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm fine," said Raven as she stood there. "Robin went to see her didn't he?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Good," said Raven.

A light knock came from the door awaking Starfire from her nap. She suddenly felt refreshed from her sleep and got to answer her door. Robin was standing there and she ushered him in.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you," said Robin. "I need to know what you have told Raven."

"I can not," said Starfire.

"Star something is going on and we need to know," said Robin.

"Robin I do not-," started Starfire.

"Starfire you know something whatever it is would you please just tell me!"

Starfire suddenly looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"I will not tell you but let Raven tell you," said Starfire. "Tell her I gave her permission to tell you. Please get out."

"Star I-," said Robin.

Her eyes glowed dark green for minute.

"Please get out," said Starfire.

Robin left and didn't say anything he left her alone.

"Koriand'r did you thinking you are protecting them," said a voice.

"Please leave me alone," said Starfire.

"Your friends in the end won't survive," said a voice. "Your body belongs to me.

Her reflection suddenly appeared a shadowed face smirked and Starfire looked at the reflection. Then a starbolt was produced in her hand and she shot it at the mirror. It shattered in million pieces and Starfire fell to her knees. A few drops of blood fell to the ground as did a tear that mixed with the blood.

---------------

"Raven," said Robin as he entered.

"Beast boy is recovering very well," said Raven.

"That's good," said Robin.

"So did you have nice talk with Starfire?" asked Cyborg.

"She told me that she gives you permission to tell me," said Robin.

"She did?" asked Raven.

Just then the alarm went off and they raced for the main room. Raven, Cyborg and Robin raced into the main room. Bounty was sitting on the couch smirking as they stood there. Starfire entered the room last there she was.

"Pretty good security system," said Bounty. "It took awhile to get through."

"Pretty good," growled Cyborg ready to aim his sonic cannon at her.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Robin.

"Just finishing my job," said Bounty. "The old man wanted me to help the girl."

She put up her hands a giant energy ball heading towards them.

"Titans move!" yelled Robin.

Starfire didn't move quick enough for some reason she felt drained and the energy ball hit her. She fell against the wall and Robin grabbed her placed her behind the couch.

"Robin everything hurts," said Starfire she looked like she was going to cry.

"You'll be okay," said Robin comfort her for moment.

Raven had made her and Cyborg disappear the reappear behind Bounty. Cyborg punched her and she fell to the ground. Bounty groaned and got back up then Raven trapped in black bubble.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Raven and Robin had joined the two.

"Won't you want to like to know," said Bounty.

She hid her hands behind her and she placed her hands then bright light came behind her. She zapped the bubble and bright light filled the room. Bounty moved quick as it only blinded them for a few minutes. Reaching down where she had hidden what Dr. Kager had given and made her way behind the couch.

"There you are," said Bounty find Starfire laying there.

She grabbed Starfire's arm then opened the case. Inside was needle she quickly grabbed it and injected the needle into her arm. Starfire's eyes widened but she couldn't fight back no matter how much she wanted to.

"There you go," said Bounty her task was done.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"It's done," said Bounty.

Robin charged at her and grabbed Bounty's arm. Bounty sent energy ball at him and then Raven attacked her and she dodged Raven.

"See ya later," said Bounty escaping out the window.

"Starfire," said Robin as he rushed to her.

"No," said Starfire she moved away from him.

"Raven and Cyborg I want to go to Jump City University. Find Riley Thompson get any information about this Bounty character!" yelled Robin.

"Let's go Raven," said Cyborg as they left.

"Starfire please tell what's going on?" pleaded Robin.

-------------------

Bounty stood there outside and put the needle back into case. Whatever the reason for having to do this Bounty didn't know. She held her arm close looking at the wounds she been given Robin had given. She was surprised and the sooner she was done with Dr. Kager then she would leave.

----------------------------

"Please just hold me," pleaded Starfire.

Robin wrapped his arms around and Starfire placed her face in his chest. She breathed hard in and out as she lay there. Then finally she slowed her breathing Robin was sure she was asleep. He stroked her hair and all he could wonder was what was going on. Soon Robin felt himself fall asleep and only thought was of Starfire.


End file.
